reputation
by ChristopherWincester
Summary: Jackson and Stiles have been secretly making out and hanging out for the last two years, since their first kiss Sophmore year on the away bus. They are doing a good job at keeping everything a secret, Jackson dating Lydia and Stiles just being himself. A moment of weakness in the locker room leads to everything unraveling.
1. Chapter 1

_I-I-I see how this is gon' go_  
 _Touch me and you'll never be alone_  
 _I-Island breeze and lights down low_  
 _No one has to know_  
 _In the middle of the night, in my dreams_  
 _You should see the things we do, baby_  
 _In the middle of the night, in my dreams_  
 _I know I'm gonna be with you_  
 _So I take my time_  
 _Are you ready for it?_

Stiles sat on the sofa in the loft, nestled in the middle between Scott and Liam. Derek and Peter sat across from them, Jackson sitting in the chair with Lydia on his lap, while Isaac sat on the floor. Nothing had happened in the town, it had been quiet and it was a welcomed change for their senior year. Everything supernatural just took a break, so now the pack meetings had become just a way to check in each week and eat pizza. No one minded the change, in fact it was very welcomed. Stiles looked up for a moment as he reached for another slice, stealing a quick glance at Jackson. Lydia was rubbing his arm, and he was smiling. Looking in on meeting, everything looked so picture perfect. Like someone had cut it out of dough but nothing was what it seemed. Jackson and Stiles were keeping a secret from the others, no one knew they would sneak away to be alone with each other. Making out in the woods or various places without the others around. They made sure to always take precautions when they did this. They both knew they would smell Jackson on Stiles, so they always made sure to be seen together doing something stupid. That way it made sense for Jackson's scent on him. They had been doing this for two years and no one had caught on. Sometimes Stiles felt guilty lying. Lying to Stiles that he liked Lydia when he would catch him staring at her and Jackson together. He felt guilty that they were lying to Lydia; she knew nothing. Stiles compensated this guilt by saying they could only kiss, anything more than that would be wrong. That didn't bother Jackson because he was still having sex with Lydia. There was never a case of blue balls, least for Jackson.

"What about a group limo?" asked Lydia, breaking Stiles out of his thought, taking a bite of the pizza.

"That could be fun, I guess. I still have no one to go with." Said Scott, Derek rolled his eyes as his uncle followed suit. They hated when the conversation turned into a high school trope and would excuse themselves to go do something else but this time they stayed.

"I am sure, Stiles will be your date." Said Peter with a smirk, Isaac let out a laugh from the floor.

"Scott hasn't asked me. I would need a big promposal to go with him." Said Stiles sarcastically, getting a smirk from Jackson from behind Lydia's back, literally.

"I am sure I will find someone before there will be any of that." Said Scott.

"Your loss, Scotty Boy." Said Stiles taking another bite of his pizza.

"We can still go in a limo together, even if not all of us have dates." Said Lydia, Jackson shrugged.

"Why not?" Jackson said nonchalantly, but there was a tug inside of him that wanted Stiles beside him in the limo, but he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Excuse me." Said, Stiles, as he stood up and made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. Talk about the prom had been making him feel odd lately. He didn't think about it like some kind of rite of passage. Maybe the issue was that he couldn't go with whom he wanted to or the fact that he wasn't out to anyone besides Jackson, though neither of them had ever labeled themselves. Stiles was pretty sure that he was fully gay and Jackson was bisexual, but those words never left either of their mouths. It was as unspoken as their relationship.

Stiles zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet before making his way to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, not even sure why he was doing it but it always felt like a pull to look into one when you are alone and in front of one. He dried his hands off before opening the door to find Jackson pressed against the wall beside the door, Stiles looked to see everyone else was in the living room and out of vision range.

"What are you doing?" asked Stiles curiously, moving in front of him.

"Waiting to use the bathroom and doing this." Said Jackson bringing his body into Stiles' space and kissing him hard on the lips. Stiles kissed back, placing his hand on either side of the wall behind Jackson, as the other's tongue slid past his clothes lips. Stiles allowed his tongue to move against Jackson's tasting the familiar taste. His cock stirred in his jeans, which he pressed against Jackson's crotch, feeling the same hormonal side effect.

"What are you doing after the meeting? Lydia?" asked Stiles causing a chuckle to escape from Jackson's full lips.

"Depends, you have something better in mind, Stilinski?" asked Jackson, Stiles shrugged and licked his lips.

"My house, usual time?"

"Sure, why not." Said Jackson kissing him again, before moving into the bathroom quickly. Stiles was unsure why but 20 seconds later, Scott rounded the corner.

"Figured Jackson would be out by now." Said Scott standing beside Stiles.

"I just got out like five seconds ago and he went in. So still no prom date? I thought you were going to ask Kira." Said Stiles giving his friend a curiously glace.

"Haven't worked up the nerve yet, even werewolves get nervous"

"Well, as a true alpha, you would think you would be impervious to butterflies in your stomach"

"Still a teenager, Stiles," Said Scott, raising a brow for a moment, "were you looking at porn in the bathroom?"

"What? Why?" asked Stiles his heart racing.

"Dude, you reek of arousal."

"Maybe you just turn me on, Scott. You are the hot girl, remember." Said Stiles with a chuckle as he made his way back to the living room. He didn't need to risk Scott smelling anything else on him. Lucky for him, Scott knew about his Tumblr porn habits so he wouldn't second-guess Stiles being turned on by it. Even if the reason he was so turned on was Jackson. All the wolves in the living room made a face when Stiles walked in, Derek rolled his eyes, while Peter, Isaac, and Liam just laughed and shook their head. That was enough to fully get the feelings of horniness to leave his body. Stiles willed himself not to think about the meeting he had with Jackson later tonight, even if the thought kept trying to slip inside of his mind.


	2. King of My Heart

_Late in the night, the city's asleep_  
 _Your love is a secret I'm hoping, dreaming, dying to keep_  
 _Change my priorities_  
 _The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury_

 **Flashback**  
 **Spring, Two Years Ago**

The trees moved across the window, Stiles had always loved watching them disappear on trips. It relaxed him and kept his mind off of things that he didn't want to think about. The sound of breathing and snores filled the bus. They had to drive almost two hours for the game, one that they won as well, though Stiles never made it off the bench; per usual. He turned to his right to see Scott with his hand against the window, his mouth open and fogging the window next to his head as he slept. He looked around the bus to see that everyone seemed to be asleep minus the driver and one other person: Jackson. Jackson was sitting alone on a seat, his usual seat partner Danny was sitting a few rows up and was sleeping on Ethan's shoulder. Jackson turned his head to meet Stiles' gaze with a raised brow, Stiles followed suit before shrugging and moving to the back of the bus to sit beside Jackson.

"Why are you still up, Stilinski?" asked Jackson in a lower than normal voice.

"Can't sleep, I sometimes have this issue with sleeping in vehicles," said Stiles, "why are you still awake?"

"Same reason."

"Look at that, never thought I would have something in common with you." Said Stiles with a smirk, Jackson rolled his eyes,

"Well, don't get used to it, Stilinski. I assure you, this would be the only thing you and I have in common." Said Jackson turning back towards the window, Stiles rolled his eyes this time. He wasn't even sure why the other hated him so much. He assumed it was because society had pitted them against each other because of the way the status quo worked. Though there was also the issue of Stiles kidnapping him.

"Have you gotten used to the whole, wolfy thing?" asked Stiles in a lower whisper.

"Derek is helping, Peter too when he feels like it."

"Scott will help to if you need him and would stop acting like an asshole all the time." Said Stiles causing Jackson to turn back towards him, raising a brow before a smirk played on his lips.

"I have a reputation to protect, Stilinski. I will not go soft on your or McCall because we have things in common" said Jackson, reaching down into his bag, pulling out a silver flask, he put it to his full lips and took a long swig before handing it towards Stiles. Stiles looked from the flask to Jackson before taking a long swig of it himself.

"It's whiskey." Said Stiles coughing, Jackson chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"What did you think it would be? Apple Juice?" asked Jackson taking a swig himself, before putting it back in his bag.

"Well, I didn't think you would bring alcohol. Can you even get drunk anymore?"

"No, but I like the taste." Said Jackson Stiles nodded, it was a good enough of an answer.

"So, you and Lydia still going strong?" asked Stiles pulling a bottle of water out of his own bag, taking a sip as Jackson shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, why thinking I will dump her and she will come running into your arms?" asked Jackson with a smirk that cause Stiles to roll his eyes. Stiles' crush on Lydia was well known to everyone, though it was a complete lie. Stiles had caught Scott staring at Lydia and Jackson one day, asked him about his crush and Stiles panicked. He only said the name Lydia cause he wasn't sure he wanted to have the "talk" with Scott plus he didn't want Jackson knowing the truth. He already hated and made fun of him enough, he was sure this would do nothing more than give him more ammo.

"Doubtful, who would dump you." Said Stiles Jackson opened his mouth to say something, confusion and intrigue written on his perfect facial features.

"No one." Said Jackson as he snapped back into himself. He had looked at Stiles from time to time, his bisexuality a big secret to everyone but no one even bothered to think twice about Jackson being anything more than straight. He wouldn't have told them the truth if they asked, but no one ever did. Jackson liked Lydia, a lot, but there were pulls when he looked at certain guys, strike that, a certain guy. Stiles had caught his eye freshman year, but knowing Stiles was in a different group than him, the nerd group, status quo kept him from talking to him. They fell into their trope roles, but Jackson being turned by Derek had thrown everything out of whack. Now they were sitting close together on a bus seat, granted they were doing it while everyone was asleep, but still the status quo was shifting.

"Sounds right, every girl wants you and every guy wants to be you." Said Stiles leaning into the seat, looking up at the ceiling of the bus.

"Some guys want me too, Stilinski." Said Jackson with a chuckle, Stiles heart began to beat faster and Jackson could hear it. Why was his heart racing now after what he had just said unless... "like you"

"What?!" asked Stiles a little louder than he meant it to, the guy in front of them turned around to say something but stopped seeing Jackson, he turned back around and closed his eyes again. "I don't want you"

"Then why did your heart beat faster when I said guys want me?" asked Jackson with a smirk on his lips, Stiles wanted to slap that smirk off his lips, but instead he moved to get up, but a hand wrapped around his wrist holding him there.

"Let me go, Jackson." Said Stiles his heart racing, Jackson shook his head.

"Tell me you don't want me. I want you to say those words."

"I don't want you." Said Stiles, his heart skipping a beat, the lie known to Jackson.

"Lies, Your heart skipped." Said Jackson, he let go of Stiles wrist, but Stiles didn't move away, instead he sat back down on the seat.

"What are you going to do now? Tell people?" asked Stiles.

"No, maybe I will give you what you want, just this one time." Said Jackson shrugging, Stiles turned to him and raised a brow. He would rather Jackson tell people, he would rather this be how the school and the pack finds out about him; instead of a game by Jackson.

"Fuck off. Stop the games, Jackson." Said Stiles as he stared at Jackson, Jackson moved into him and captured his lips in a hard kiss. Stiles made a small noise as he moved his lips against Jackson's. It felt like his entire body was on fire, his heart was racing and the blood was flowing to his cock. He let out a small moan that turned into a whimper when Jackson pulled away.

"Not bad, Stilinski" said Jackson as he licked his lips, smiling.

"You kissed me." Said Stiles his mind racing in a million directions. He was sure he was just about to wake up beside Scott that this entire thing was just some kind of fucked up a dream. He closed his eyes as if to will himself awake, but when he opened them all he saw was Jackson's smirking face.

"Great assessment and you aren't even a werewolf." Said Jackson with a chuckle.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Stiles moving his hand down to adjust himself, Jackson followed his hand, smelling the arousal on Stiles made him lick his lips.

"Wanted to. I have always wanted to kiss a guy, you were here and wanted me, so I figured why the hell not. You liked it." Said Jackson looking from Stiles' crotch to his whiskey-colored eyes.

"Are you going to tell people about me?"

"No, long as maybe we can do that from time to time. Sometimes I want to kiss guys and it would be nice to have someone on stand by. You do this for me and I will do that for you." Said Jackson. Stiles weighed the options in his head, it wasn't such a bad deal. He would get to kiss the guy he had a big crush on and his secret stayed between the two. It was a win-win situation.

"All right." Said Stiles though his mind and heart were both racing with excitement. He knew Jackson would tire of him in a few weeks and this would all just be something in his past. He never imagined just what this would turn into, he never imagined how things would never be the same once Jackson's lips touched his for the first time.


End file.
